All Grown Up?
by Maka423
Summary: This Story takes place about ten to fifteen years after the final battle of the Kishin. Maka and the team are all grown up. Maka and Soul live in a somewhat big two-story house in Death city, with two kids, named Cali and her twin, Maru. Tsubaki and Blackstar live on the west side of Death city in a one-story condo, with one kid; Yumi. Kid still lives in the Death Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

This Story takes place about ten to fifteen years after the final battle of the Kishin. Maka and the team are all grown up, and have children of their own. Maka and Soul live in a somewhat big two-story house in Death city, with two kids, named Cali (girl) and her twin, Maru (also girl). Tsubaki and Blackstar live on the west side of Death city in a one-story condo, with one kid, named Yumi (boy). Crona is in therapy, still trying to get his mind back together. Death the Kid still lives in the Death Mansion with Patty and Liz (no kids). So then I think that sets it all.

CHAPTER 1

"Momma! We're headed to school!" Cali and Maru exclaimed in unison from the kitchen. I was their first day going to the DWMA, and they were pumped.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Maka replied, walking down the stairs.

"What?" Cali called.

"We already had breakfast!" Maru continued Cali's sentence as if she knew what she was going to say.

Tears were forming in Maka's eyes. The thought of watching her little girls walk out of her front door into a new life, separate form hers, was devastating, but beautiful to Maka. "Girls," Maka said, holding her daughters. "I..." Maka was full out crying now, and Maru and Cali noticed why.

"Momma, don't be so sad. We'll visit every weekend. We promise." Maru assured her crying mother. Maka had just hoped they'd keep that promise, unlike her and her father.

Maka let go of Maru and Cali, and walked them to school, without a word. Everything was silent. Everyone was thinking. Thinking about their lives after this moment, this moment of regret, this moment of beauty, this moment, where everything changes.

Maru and Cali walked up the stairs of the DWMA, hand in hand (both hands shaking), unsure of what could be wating behind the double doors, whether it be regret, or joy. This was their first time there, of course.

As they were just about to walk in, the doors swung open, and two, giant white foam-hands swung out with them. "New students! New students! Welcome!" Lord Death was there, dancing and welcoming new students in, while scaring others. Maru and Cali weren't scared, they'd known Death themselves, because their mother and father, who was a death scythe, worked with him a lot. "Hi there, Cali, Maru." Death said again in his goofy voice. Maru and Cali nodded back as if saying "hello".

"Nice to see you again, Lord Death." Maka shook hands with her old friend.

Out of the doors walked Kid, Liz, and Patty, followed by Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Yumi.

"Kid? What are you doing here? You don't have children that go here, do you?" Maka asked.

"No, idiot. But I wouldn't be surprised if Patty was. My dad kind of runs the school, so I thought, being a Grim Reaper, I should come." Kid replied.

"HEY! I GREW UP TOO YOU BOZO!" Patty yelled at Kid's remark childishly.

"Exactly" Kid murmured under his breath.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! IF-" Liz slapped Patty's mouth shut.

"Dude, calm down." Liz said. "and look over there."

"Is... is that?" Maka was shocked. "TSUBAKI AND BLACKSTAR HAVE A KID?"

Well that's all for CHAPTER 1 sorry that its short, hope you enjoyed... there will be more coming.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty and the rest just found out that Tsubaki and BlackStar have a child...

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"Hey guys." Tsubaki walked up to the crowd of her old friends, along with their kids.

"Yo! How's everybody been?" BlackStar enthusiastically asked. Between Tsubaki and Blackstar was a small child, holding Tsubaki's hand.

No one responded. They all watched the tiny kid holding Tsubaki's hand. Finally, Maka spoke.

"Uh, hey guys... we haven't seen you in a while because you were training up in the mountains... right?" Maka was a bit confused. She kept looking at their child. Yup, he had Blackstar's blue hair, and Tsubaki's eyes, but... he looked like an awkward child. "So.. who's this?"

"Wha? oh! him?" Blackstar picked up the child that was walking next to him. "He's my son! Say hi Yumi!"

The child in Blackstar's arms started crying, and burried his face into Blackstar's chest.

"Hehe, he got Tsubaki's shyness." Blackstar scratched his head. "He's here for his first day of school!"

"Wait, what?" Kid stared puzzlingly at Yumi. "Blackstar, I know you want him to be good, but putting him in school early isn't the right thing.. especially if it's a school in which you have to fight..."

"He's not old enough? I thought 13 was a good age..." BlackStar said, confused.

"THIRTEEN?!" Now Maka was super-confused. "He's thirteen? Is this a joke?"

"Actually... no." Tsubaki answered. "He got BlackStar's shortness." Cali and Maru both giggled.

"Well, so what? A big star like my son doesn't have to be tall. BECAUSE HE CAN STILL KICK A**!" BlackStar fist pumped the air. "Ain't that right, Yumi?" said BlackStar, putting Yumi down.

Yumi let out a small sigh. "Sure thing, Papa." Then, his eyes slowly closed, and he fell asleep on the ground.

"Righty then.." Liz said, walking inside, "Let's get this morning over with, I'm tired too."

* * *

Back at the Evans Residence, Soul had just arrived home with groceries.

"What the?" Soul walked in. "Where are Maka, Maru and Cali?" Soul set the groceries down on the counter, and sat in the orange couch in their living room. "Ohh.." Soul realized. "They're at the DWMA.. I'll wait for Maka to get back."

* * *

Maka was walking back home after letting her kids go. She was quietly humming to herself when, on her right, she noticed the therapist's office. _I hope Crona is fine, with his mom being dead and all. I probably shouldn't see him, with me being the one who killed her. _

Maka thought. Though, it wasn't the fact that Maka killed his mom that drew Crona away from Maka, it was Soul. Crona really liked Maka, but when she married Soul, he couldn't face her anymore. He started to lose himself in thoughts, and went mad. Now, he's in therapy trying to whisk away his problems.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

woo~ okay, so this one was REALLY short, but I like the chapters that way XD. That way, I can post like 2 chapters a day. I really try to tie the story into the anime, and it's working out great! hope you like it! :)


End file.
